This invention relates generally to high power systems, and, more specifically, to the alignment of the center conductor of a pulse power system.
High power devices which require properly aligned shafts or center conductors for their operation have in the past had to rely on relatively crude methods to correct alignment when factors such as temperature and pressure cause misalignment. In most cases, this realignment is accomplished by shimming. However, shimming of a long, heavy shaft or center conductor requires considerable manpower, and results in long periods of down time of the associated equipment.
In the case of pulse power equipment, the long center conductor must stay properly centered in its enclosure in order for the equipment to function in the correct manner. Center conductors which are misaligned may result in erroneous test results, and even in damage to equipment. The length and weight of the center conductor cause it to require frequent realignment, and make such realignment difficult.
In the past, the usual method of maintaining the alignment of a long, heavy conductor was to insert metal shims at the base of the conductor. This imprecise technique exacts a high cost in both manpower and downtime of equipmment. Another method, which has been useful for adjusting light loads, is a cupped base member which allows a rounded member to rotate within its cupped area. The main problem with this type device is that it is incapable of supporting a long or heavy load.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a shaft adjuster having the mechanical strength to support long and heavy loads.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shaft adjuster which will allow the precise alignment of shafts with a minimum of manpower and downtime of equipment.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a shaft adjuster that is capable of conducting large quantities of electrical current.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.